MYA: Questions
by dracoizumi
Summary: Jyou and Koushiro have some nice questions to ask eachother. Jyoushiro&Koujyou, Shounenai, I'm bad with summeries, Third part to my Mini Yaoi Adventures. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, this was also inspired by the author Saphire Wells and her Andrew/Warren slash, yaoi, fluff, one-shot. If I get around to it I will right a sequel lemon to this. Please enjoy and R&R, this involves my favourite pairing, Jyoushiro, w00t!

Mini Yaoi Adventures  
Part 3: Questions

Jyou sighed as he turned off his television set and unlocked his hand from the red head sitting beside him. He and Koushiro had just finished watching a new horror movie that had just come out, and now were left alone in the house with nothing to do. Jyou's parents had left to attend a wedding early in the evening, so he had invited his best friend over for the night so he wouldn't have to spend it alone.

"Well, know what do you want to do?" The older boy asked casually, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

"I don't know, that movie was prodigious though, I mean the alien idea and computer graphics needed a little work, but besides that..." Koushiro responded, lying out on the empty couch.

"Well, it's only 8:30, so we can watch another movie if you want, or we can go to my room. I have a few games if you want to play one." Jyou offered while pressing the eject button on his DVD player. He placed the disk back into its original case softly and snapped it shut as he waited for his friend's response.

"Well I will play a game, but only if you have Monopoly, I haven't played that in so long, and I want to know if I can still beat everyone who challenges me." The young computer genius finally decided, teasing Jyou with the last comment. He stood up and headed into the older boy's room, hunting for the old classic board game.

"I bet you won't be able to beat me, I am also quite good at Monopoly. I will even stay up all night playing if I have to, just so you know." Jyou answered, quite sure of himself.

"Bring it on!" Koushiro shouted as he picked the board up from underneath the other boy's bed and dusted it off. "I _will_ defeat you!"

About an hour and twenty minutes later both teen boys were will into their game, and began fooling around and laughing at each others playing skills. In fact the way they were playing, you would have never thought they were playing seriously.

"What are you doing! It said _not_ to collect 200 dollars! You're supposed to be in jail!" Koushiro exclaimed reaching for the other boy's character and placed him in jail, tearing the money out of his hand. As he leaned over however, something caught his eye and he tried casually to pick it up, not tearing his eyes off the dark eyes staring at him.

"You stole my Indiana Ave., didn't you! Who is the cheater now Koushiro!" Jyou shouted, noticing what Koushiro had in his hand. Koushiro just smiled a cheesy smile and rolled the dice. Jyou watched him, still chuckling and couldn't help but think about how much he cared for the boy. How much he wanted to be with him.

"Jyou?" The red head asked snapping Jyou out of his stare waving the red property in front of his face.

"Hey! Give that back, don't make me fight you for it!" Jyou laughed jumping on top of Koushiro, which turned out to be harder then he had thought as the boy wiggled underneath him. He finally got a hold of Koushiro hands and placed the over his head. Before he managed to do that however, the younger boy had placed the red card in between his teeth as he had no where else to put it, and he could run as his hips were being straddled. Jyou whipped his hair out of his eyes and leant forward to look at Koushiro. He thought for a moment before grabbing the card with his own teeth, trying to keep his feelings intact. Being that close to the boy sent a wave of pleasure through his body. He began tugging at the card and just prayed that his friend could not feel how hard he was getting. He tilted his head to get a better grip of the card, but as he did Indiana Ave. ripped in half. It was silent in the room after that noise, boy boys staring each other with wide eyes. Jyou finally sat up and took his half out of his mouth.

"Aww, we ripped it." Jyou noted sadly taking, the other half from Koushiro's teeth.

"You didn't have to go at it with your teeth you know." Koushiro frowned before pulling Jyou onto him and whispering in his ear, teasingly. "But you wanted to, didn't you? At that moment Jyou's brain let loose as he asked a question he had been dying to ask for a long while.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" the room seemed dead silent as they both sat still, Jyou knowing it would be to late to take what he said back, but wishing he could from the silence that consumed him.

"Uh.."Koushiro finally spoke, nervous at first, mostly because their faces were already so close together from moments before.. "Would you like to find out?" He finally managed to get out, in the same teasing voice he had used earlier. Jyou gave Koushiro a questioning look as the boy shifted under him until their eyes locked together.

"Yes." Jyou breathed softly, leaning in more.

"Then go for it." Koushiro answered, his voice changing to a more series tone.

Jyou tilted his head and moved down closer to his crush until their lips were barely touching. They stayed together for a few moments before Jyou parted his lips more, trying to gain access into the younger boys mouth. Their tongues finally ran together and deeply searched each others mouths. This time Koushiro was the one that shifted, and Jyou was taken by not only surprise but happiness when he could feel how much the younger boy was enjoying this. In a random action, he ran his slender fingers up the back of Koushiro shirt, leaving pleasure where his cool fingers touched. Koushiro wasn't pulling away, but Jyou forced themselves apart, still wanting to ask the boy a few questions. As they pulled away, both boys saw each others crimson faces and smiled lightly.

"Koushiro, I-I" Jyou stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Was that a good enough answer for you?" Koushiro asked, he then whispered something once again. "You asked what I would do, the truth is, I'd never want to pull away." .

"I think I got that..." Jyou trailed off, not knowing exactly what to think.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Jyou gave an interested look as Koushiro began leaning Jyou back on to the game board. "What would you do if _I _kissed _you_?"

Jyou didn't even get a chance to answer as the younger boy climbed over him and kissed him deeply, straddling his hips. Koushiro grinded forward into his friend and his mind flash backed to what had occurred three days before.

Flashback

"Damn it Koushiro, he likes you! He even told Yamato himself! Just go up and tell him how you feel and I bet that you guys can work it out That thing Kate, it wasn't real, you just walked in at the wrong time!" Taichi yelled at his red head friend. "If you had walked in a second later you would have seen Jyou pull her off of him and tell him he was already interested in someone, you!" The bell rang and Taichi sighed loudly, before running off."I got to go to class..."

Koushiro watched Taichi run off and he heard someone come up behind him. "Look Kou, I like you alright, Yamato told me I had to tell you, no matter what you had to say. I got to go to class, so, we can talk later on." Jyou said quickly before speeding down the hall.

"Wait!" Koushiro shouted at him, Jyou turned around at his classroom door. "I like you too." He exclaimed. He watched Jyou smile and walk into his classroom, motioning that they would talk about it later on.

Flashback End

Neither of them had talked about that moment since then. Of course they had been more flirty, and were even lying together and have been caught holding hands. If any of their friends saw them making out on the Monopoly game board like they were, I think they all would have been proud. Koushiro fell on to Jyou's chest, unable to hold himself as he intertwined his fingers in his friend's hair. Jyou wrapped and arm around the red head's neck and let the other hand run up the front of his shirt, slowly undoing the front buttons. Koushiro grinded his hips again as Jyou pulled back, staring at his best friend in the eyes.

"Can I ask you another question?" The older boy asked out of breath. Koushiro sat back up and nodded, Jyou running his hands over his now bare chest. "I feel more confident about your answer seeing the circumstances, and I will not go any further without you saying yes, so, will you be my boyfriend?" Koushiro smiled happily wrapping his arms back around the older boy.

"Of course! One more question for me too?" He asked with that teasing voice once again.

"What might that question be Koushiro?" Jyou asked curiously staring as Koushiro stepped over Jyou and lay down on his bed.

Jyou's heart nearly skipped a beat as he heard his new lover answer his recent question. He wasn't giving this chance up for anything though, pouncing on Koushiro filled with a happiness he will never forget and he was sure that this night would just be the beginning.

_**End.**_

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please R&R Pweeeze!_**


End file.
